


A Shared Experience

by KJKlein



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Tub Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Original Character(s), Pining, Prostitution, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJKlein/pseuds/KJKlein
Summary: Mielle the viera and her comrades take the evening off to explore a dance club in the Lavender Beds. When her friend pays for a night with a professional Companion, Mielle takes advantage of turnabout to live out a sexual fantasy with a certain au ra.
Kudos: 7





	A Shared Experience

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this work are original characters; any resemblances of names and descriptions to real player characters are coincidence.

Mielle teleported to the Lavender Beds neighborhood where two of her friends were already waiting impatiently near the softly glowing aetheryte. Hestim and B'vhan broke off their conversation to turn as one toward their team’s dancer. B'vhan let out a low whistle as Hestim’s jaw dropped.

“Is it too much?” the viera asked nervously, glancing down at her bronze bikini and lacey thigh-high boots. The new outfit had been an extravagance, but Mielle could well afford it.

“More like not enough,” B'vhan quipped with a grin, causing Mielle to clutch her arms in front of her exposed midriff. She’d been so excited for an excuse to buy new clothes, she hadn’t stopped to think about asking her more experienced teammates what one normally wore to the breed of underground nightclub they were visiting this evening. Hestim’s toned arms were exposed by a simple black tank top, but the auburn-haired Seeker of the Sun was sporting the same knee-length red coat as always.

Hestim clipped the miqo’te on the shoulder. “Ignore him, Mielle, you look amazing.”

B'vhan rubbed his shoulder defensively. “I was only kidding,” he groused at the au ra towering over him. “You look great, Mielle, you’ll fit right in.”

Mielle perked up, her self-consciousness evaporating as quickly as it had come. “Who else are we waiting on?”

“Just Crim,” Hestim replied. “The others tapped out for the night.”

“I don’t blame them,” B'vhan said. “What kind of morons go clubbing after three hours of non-stop monster-hunting? Oh. Wait.” 

Mielle sighed affectionately as her friends resumed the bickering she’d doubtless interrupted moments ago. If she were being honest, she  _ was _ tired. After an unusually stressful few days of problems piling one on top of the other, spending all afternoon throwing her chakrams at an enemy that refused to falter was not the way she wanted to end the week. When Hestim had suggested they blow off steam at one of his favorite haunts, she’d jumped at the chance to let loose. Mielle wasn’t sure what to expect from this experience, but she was happy to ride along for the night.

A sudden rush of air to her left heralded their final comrade’s arrival.

“Hello, lovelies.” Crim sized each of them up as he approached the party. “Mielle, you look ready to roll. B'vhan, I don’t think there will be any mobs to fight where we’re going.”

“Considering the types of debauched establishments Hestim likes, I wouldn’t be so sure.” 

Hestim rolled his eyes as Crim turned his attention on the healer. “Is that really the best you could do?” The Hrothgar gestured to Hestim’s tank and pants with one hand while pointedly brushing the other over his own unbuttoned cloth-of-silver shirt.

“I prefer to save my gil for more important investments than clothing, thank you very much,” the au ra male said defensively. 

Mielle eyed Hestim. “You do realize that casinos are not investment banks, right?”

He rewarded Mielle’s teasing with a wry expression. “They are if you know what you’re doing, bullybunny,” he sniped back using his favorite nickname for the viera. “If everyone’s done whining, maybe we can get going now?”

Crim gestured for Hestim to lead the way. “Whatever you say, boss.”

With that, Hestim turned around to lead the group away from the aetheryte into the ward. 

Mielle fell into step beside B'vhan, who started to chat with Crim on his other side about their adventures earlier in the day. Mielle was happy to listen absentmindedly as she took in the quiet neighborhood around them, bedecked in fragrant night-blooming jasmine and white lilies that perfumed the air with their sweet scent. A light breeze still warm from the long summer’s day brushed playfully along the dancer’s tanned skin, and distant Moonfire Faire fireworks punctuated the ceaseless hum of nocturnal insects with faint staccato pops. 

Though his own quarters were located in distant Shirogane, Hestim navigated the Gridanian neighborhood confidently, weaving a path with so many twists and turns that Mielle knew she’d never be able to find her way back out without him. 

Not that she planned on getting separated tonight. It was a rare opportunity to be near her healer off the battlefield. As the only member of the team belonging to a different Free Company, Mielle seldom got to see her friends in a more casual setting. 

Or in the kind of casual attire that displayed Hestim’s muscular frame to such satisfying advantage.

She quickened her pace to walk at his side.

“So you’ve been here before, then?”

“A few times,” he drawled. “They had a pretty good bard when Crim and I came last week, and there was gambling upstairs.”

“Speaking of which,” the warrior chimed in behind them, “do you want me to hold on to some of your gil, Hestim? Remember what happened last time.”

Hestim grumbled noncommittally, and Mielle arched a brow at him. He glanced at her and sighed. “I may have had a run of bad luck last week,” he admitted.

“They fleeced him; he didn’t even have enough gil for the aetheryte to get home,” Crim supplied.

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure that Elezen had a spare card up his sleeve!”

Mielle chuckled at the au ra, and Hestim’s mouth quirked up on one side as he glanced at her beside him. She kept her gaze forward and pretended not to notice that his eyes lingered overlong. The dancer turned her face away as if to admire a house across the street, hiding the faint blush that warmed her cheeks at the attention.

“We’re here.”

Mielle turned back to see that they had stopped before the gate of a medium-size house. Like its neighbors, it was overrun with blooming vines and lit by fairy lights strewn throughout the front yard. The only outward clue that this was a place of business was the sign on the gate with the club’s name painted in gold letters.

“Now remember,” Crim reminded Hestim as they crossed the lawn to the front door, “take note of things you like about the layout. I’ll try to interview the bards between sets.”

“Right, right,” Hestim agreed hastily. Mielle knew the healer and tank were working on a plan for their own establishment, but the excited gleam in Hestim’s eye made it clear he had pleasure on his mind more than business tonight.

The muscular raen opened the double doors wide, allowing warm light and faint music to spill into the garden. The quartet quickly crowded inside. 

Unlike the private homes and Free Company headquarters Mielle had visited, this building’s interior was arranged like a hotel lobby. Walls paneled in rich chocolate wood surrounded a floor of darkly veined marble, lit from above by a massive crystal chandelier. An intricate sculpture wrought in gold dominated the wall opposite the front doors, and a smiling hostess stood behind a polished desk framed by two tall vases brimming with scarlet blooms.

Mielle suddenly felt very underdressed. 

“Welcome to Lux, friends. Please make your way downstairs to our dance hall where you will find music and refreshments. Hot tubs upstairs are available by reservation, and if you are interested in securing Companionship for the evening, please do let me know and I will be happy to make arrangements.”

Crim stepped forward to the desk. “Thank you, we’re excited to visit your lovely establishment.” The hrothgar favored the hostess with a winning smile. “We’ve heard excellent reviews of the performers here. Actually, I was hoping to ask you a few questions about your entertainment.”

Mielle watched Crim launch into his list of interview questions, sprinkled with enough flattering remarks throughout to keep the hostess happily engaged in shop talk. She had no doubt that the silver-tongued tank would make as shrewd a businessman as he was a field commander. 

As Crim chatted on, Mielle followed Hestim and B'vhan downstairs. The warm lobby light faded as she walked down the dark staircase, even as the music and muted conversation from below grew more distinct. The pale-haired viera sensed that she was descending not into a basement but into a strange new world beneath her own, one where the rules observed above need not apply, her hard-earned battle skills of little use. She prepared to be beguiled.

When she emerged from the shadowed staircase into the club, the full force of the joyous music and multicolored lights dispelled her reservations. Mielle gazed in awe at the enraptured dancers gathered before the raised stage where an elaborately costumed bard performed a familiar tune. Already, her body yearned to move in rhythm with the beating pulse of the music reverberating through her bones, her head bobbing slightly in time. In spite of the dense press of bodies in the room, a muted blend of rose and soft woody smoke saturated the air. Mielle closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, her senses overwhelmed, entranced. She wouldn’t mind getting lost here.

The bard plucked the final notes of her song and took a bow to enthusiastic applause. The sudden break brought Mielle back to herself, and she looked around for her friends. 

The rava skirted the edge of the dance floor toward a bar tucked into a corner between the entrance and a short row of booths. There she spotted Hestim already ordering from the barkeep. As the performer began to pluck the first strings of her next song, Mielle noticed B'vhan leaning against the wall near one of the booths, arms folded and mirrored spectacles pulled down over his eyes. She wouldn’t be surprised to find the moody miqo’te dozing obliviously.

With all the stools near him already occupied, Mielle was relegated to a seat on the far side of the bar from Hestim. He didn’t seem to notice her arrival as he exchanged pleasantries with an impressively muscled roegadyn woman next to him.

“Welcome to Lux,” the elezen bartender said, pulling Mielle’s attention away from her friend. “What can I get you this evening?”

Mielle found herself unprepared for such a simple question. “Uh,” she hesitated, “how about something… sweet?”

“Perhaps an Ishgardian ice wine, then, or a glass of blackberry mead? We make it in house from our very own apiary.”

Mielle wasn’t sure what an apiary was, but she nodded her assent anyway, relieved when the bartender turned to fetch her drink. 

This week had well and truly fried her nerves. Her poor performance during the battle today had been the final straw. She had gone into the fight half-distracted by emotions that had been bubbling under the surface all week, and she’d stumbled her dance steps more times than she cared to count as a result. To make matters worse, she knew that every strike she failed to sidestep made more work for her taxed healers, including the astrologian sitting a few stools away. 

With her humiliation hanging so near above her head, Mielle struggled not to shotgun the cold glass of mead the courteous bartender set before her. Instead, she practiced self-restraint by waiting until after she’d settled up to take the first greedy swallow. 

Rich ripe berries burst on her tongue as the honeywine filled her mouth. She swallowed and sighed with pleasure at the intense sweetness sliding down her throat, subtle carbonation keeping the drink from being too syrupy. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or if the drink was truly that strong, but Mielle welcomed the first gentle tingling in the tips of her fingers and toes that heralded intoxication. 

The second sip pushed her anxieties to arm’s length, and the third shoved them firmly to the back of her mind. Tonight was for pleasure, and while she still wasn’t sure what she wanted out of this evening, Mielle was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

She swiveled on her stool to face the dance floor. Feeling much more mellow after a few swallows, she took her time enjoying the rest of her drink while watching the crowd pulse to the music’s tempo, like one organism attuned to a single heartbeat. 

Crim interrupted her reverie by walking right past her, making a beeline to his partner-in-crime. 

“I just picked up some very useful tips from the hostess upstairs,” Crim said to Hestim, taking up a position between the red-skinned au ra and the nearby wall. “We should discuss which ones we can use for the club.”

“Now, Crim, really?”

“Yes, now, while they’re still fresh in my mind.”

Mielle downed the last of the mead and left the empty glass on the bar before walking over to join her teammates. Hestim smiled at her arrival.

“Hey there, Mielle, enjoying your first club experience?”

“It’s not bad,” she said. “How does it compare to others you’ve been to?”

“It’s not bad,” Crim echoed, “it’s smaller than some of our favorites, and they don’t have a dedicated gambling hall, so it’s hard to know ahead of time when the games are closed for the night.”

“Like tonight,” Hestim grumbled.

“That’s a shame,” Mielle admitted, “you won’t get a chance to win enough gil for a proper shirt. Maybe we could take up a collection.”

Hestim narrowed his eyes at the dancer, but his mouth quirked up on one side as he muttered, “Bullybunny.”

“That said,” Crim continued, “the entertainers here are very good and the staff are excellent.”

“Yeah, they are,” Hestim mused. “Say, Mielle, think you’re up for the full club experience tonight?”

Mielle cocked an eyebrow at him. “Depends. What’s the ‘full experience’?”

Hestim’s grin widened. “You’ll see. Just say yes.”

Maybe it was the mead, or the music, or the way his eyes lit up when he grinned at her like that, but Mielle found herself unable to refuse him.

“Okay.”

Hestim clapped a hand on Mielle’s shoulder in approval as Crim muttered something under his breath about work ethic. 

“Great! I’ll be right back.” And without further ado, Hestim strode purposefully away in the direction of the entrance, leaving Mielle staring after him, wondering what she’d just agreed to.

Crim let out a long-suffering sigh before walking over to a booth near B'vhan. The blue-furred hrothgar settled into a leather seat to enjoy the performance, leaving Mielle alone at the bar.

Unsure of what to do with herself now, the viera drifted aimlessly around the edge of the room, admiring the revelers in their eclectic fashions. She glanced up the staircase as she passed by, but no sign of Hestim, if that was even where he’d gone. 

Exploring the far side of the club opposite the bar, she found a long row of low couches where patrons lounged against pillows and couples conversed in intimate proximity. 

Mielle claimed an open spot on the quieter end away from the stage. Her neighbor, a white-scaled au ra woman in a lavender satin dress, smiled at her invitingly. 

“I love your hairpin,” Mielle said, nodding to the silk flowers adorning the other female’s perfectly straight hair. 

“Thanks. You look amazing in that bikini. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“No, it’s my first time.”

The au ra smiled. “Then welcome! I’m Nina.”

“Mielle.”

Just then, a uniformed hyur appeared at Nina’s side and whispered in her ear. She said something to the male before turning back.

“I’m being summoned. Save a dance for me later?”

“Sure,” Mielle replied as Nina rose and headed for the staircase. Abandoned once more, Mielle leaned back against the pillows with a soft huff. 

Determined not to be bothered by her solitude, she settled more comfortably into the couch and turned her full attention on the stage. The performers must have changed shifts while she was distracted; an unfamiliar miqo’te was performing a hypnotic melody on her flute. Mielle was content to lose herself in the music for a time.

“Hey, Mielle.”

The sound of her own name pulled the reclining dancer out of her trance. Hestim stood beside her; she hadn’t even noticed his approach, she’d been so lost in the music. 

“Ready for some real fun?” Hestim asked, extending an arm to help her up. Mielle slid her hand into his and was surprised by how cool his palm felt against her own warm skin. She was suddenly a touch lightheaded. Aftereffect of the mead, no doubt. 

She rose from the couch, stepping close to the taller au ra. Hestim dropped her hand and angled his body to her side, out of her path, and placed his left hand lightly in the middle of her exposed back, gesturing with his right toward the staircase.

Mielle turned her questioning gaze on her friend, but Hestim’s only reply was a definitively roguish grin, the sight of which ignited sparks in her chest.

The viera made her way out of the dance hall and up the dim staircase, her healer following close behind. Back in the lobby, she was surprised to see the same au ra female from earlier waiting near the desk. Hestim ushered her forward.

“Mielle, this is Nina. She’s going to be taking care of you tonight.”

The petite female smiled and bowed respectfully. “It seems we’ll have the opportunity to dance together after all.”

Mielle smiled politely at Nina, remembering the welcoming hostess’s earlier mention of “Companionship.” Full experience, indeed. Her smile faltered, though, as she watched Hestim turn back towards the club downstairs. 

“Have fun, bullybunny,” he called with a wave before disappearing down the staircase. 

Mielle’s bubbling excitement fizzed out, but she tried not to let it show as she turned back to the Companion waiting politely for her attention.

“Shall we?” Nina gestured to the staircase leading up to the second floor of the spacious estate. Mielle nodded obediently and Nina led her toward the dimly lit stairs on the opposite side of the lobby from the club entrance.

Mielle followed Nina up the wooden staircase, the sounds of their steps absorbed by plush carpet. Sconces glowed softly along a hallway of closed doors. Nina stopped in front of the next to last door on the left and held it open for the much taller viera to pass through.

Mielle entered the most sumptuously decorated bedroom she’d ever seen. 

The single large room was partially bifurcated by low bookshelves overrun with emerald plants. Midnight blue wallpaper patterned with black and silver filigree covered the darkly paneled walls. A generously-sized hot tub dominated the area immediately left of the door, and plush couches ringed a stone fireplace where a few scorched logs smoldered drowsily on the right. On the far half of the room, an expansive four-poster bed took pride of place beneath a coffered ceiling of coffee-colored beams.

Innumerable candles scattered throughout the room softly illuminated each separately staged space, releasing a sensual, complex aroma of floral woods and subtle spice. Mielle inhaled the intriguing interplay of feminine and masculine scents. The club downstairs was impressive, but this room is on an altogether different level.

Mielle took a few tentative steps further into the room, drinking in the decadent surroundings. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Nina said, closing the door. “I try my best to create a comfortable environment for my clients’ enjoyment.”

The word “clients” jarred Mielle out of her trance. She once again turned to the au ra, whose head only reached the viera’s chest.

Nina closed the distance between them to lay a hand softly on Mielle’s arm. “Since you’re already wearing a bikini, why don’t you relax in the hot tub while I change into something more comfortable?”

“Um, okay.”

Nina smiled up at the viera before turning and crossing to the back of the room where a modesty screen shielded the corner between the bed and an oversized armoire.

Mielle hesitantly approached the steaming tub. The warmth radiating from the clear water made her realize how cold the room was otherwise, the thought summoning goosebumps to her exposed flesh. A soak in the hot water sounded lovely.

She knelt to quickly remove her boots before climbing the short set of stairs rising to the tub’s edge. The first dainty dip of one foot into the water was scalding, but a few seconds of submersion calmed her senses enough to wade in further. After the initial shock of heat, her body quickly adjusted to the temperature.

The dancer sank down into the water with a sigh, molding her body into a built-in seat. She rested her head against the cushioned edge and closed her eyes. Her lower body rose slightly, cradled in gentle warmth. Tension Mielle hadn’t realized she’d been holding began to melt from her taxed muscles. As her body relaxed, her lips curved unbidden into a smile. Oh gods, she’d needed this!

“You’re looking more comfortable already.”

Mielle opened her eyes and sat up; she’d been so lost in the comforting warmth she hadn’t heard the white-haired raen approach.

Nina perched on the hot tub’s edge, enrobed in a silk kimono the same deep blue as the room’s furnishings. 

“I’m glad to see you’re already enjoying yourself. Before we begin in earnest, however, I want to go over a couple of things. First: I am here for  _ your  _ pleasure. We’ll do whatever you want to do. We have all night in this room, and I have plenty of toys stored in that armoire over there, so anything you like to do or want to try tonight, we can make happen. Okay?”

Mielle nodded her understanding.

“Good. Secondly, we won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. If at any point you want something to stop, all you have to do is say so. Or if you’re interested in more aggressive sub/dom play, we can use a safeword. Does that sound alright to you?”

“Yes,” Mielle said, her mind already exploring the possibilities.

“Perfect,” Nina smiled. “Then why don’t I join you?”

With no other preamble, Nina stood up, untied the sash of the kimono, and let the robe drop to the floor, revealing nothing but bare skin beneath. 

Mielle blinked. 

Oh. 

Warmth that had nothing to do with the hot water bloomed on the viera’s cheeks as the naked au ra stepped into the tub and slowly approached. Mielle wasn’t sure where it was polite to rest her eyes, and they darted back and forth between various points in the room and the line of water gently lapping at the other female’s tapered waist or the small firm breasts now within arms reach. 

Without so much as a by-your-leave, Nina brazenly planted one knee on either side of Mielle’s hips on the submerged ledge, straddling her but keeping skin-to-skin contact at a minimum. For now.

The petite au ra draped her arms loosely around the dancer’s neck. “I’ll admit,” she said, lowering her face to Mielle’s, “I have a weakness for beautiful viera.” 

Nina pressed a gentle kiss to Mielle’s pillowy lips, tentatively testing for a reaction. The shy viera hesitantly returned the kiss. When Mielle’s hands drifted to the au ra’s scaled hips, Nina took it as encouragement and parted her lips to brush her tongue playfully over Mielle’s. Feeling delicious heat beginning to build deep in her core, Mielle parted her lips so Nina could slide her tongue between them, eliciting a soft moan from the viera. 

The naked au ra massaged her tongue against Mielle’s and lowered her body so it pressed against the taller female’s, her inner thighs sliding up Mielle’s legs, her modest breasts brushing Mielle’s own generous cleavage. The contact seemed to remind her of her client’s semi-clothed state, and she pulled away slightly.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing this anymore,” she breathed against Mielle’s parted lips. Nina playfully outlined Mielle’s lips with her tongue while expertly unraveling the ties of her halter top. 

Nina pulled back to hold the garment up before Mielle’s face with an impish grin before tossing it to the side of the hot tub. Mielle watched the Companion take in the sight of her full breasts just cresting the water, her nipples hardening under the scrutiny. Seeing it, Nina grinned wickedly before diving toward one and lapping at it with her tongue. Mielle yelped at the intense spike of pleasure, which only encouraged Nina to place her whole mouth around the sensitive nub. Mielle tilted her head back and moaned, her thighs unconsciously spreading wider beneath the kneeling au ra.

Mielle closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation of her left nipple being sucked while a hand fondled her right breast, a thumb expertly teasing her hard nipple to keep it peaked. Her own hands drifted up from scaled hips to bent back, fingers tracing the au ra’s bluntly ridged spine. 

It was almost like she’d imagined.

Nina broke off her ministrations. 

“I think it’s time to take this to the bed, don’t you?”

Mielle could only nod silently, mouth inexplicably dry. Nina smiled at the glazed look in her client’s eyes and teasingly rocked her hips gently forward in the viera’s lap.

“And what would you like to do when we get there?”

Mielle momentarily blanked. What did she want? She had no idea! All she knew for certain was that she didn’t want to be the one steering this Chocobo. 

“Um…” She struggled to string words together coherently while Nina insisted on swiveling her hips in her lap like that. If she would just hold still for a second! 

Oh wait, that could work.

“I want to be tied up.”

Nina paused her distracting gyrations to smile broadly. 

“That we can certainly do,” she purred. “And does the beautiful bunny need to be… punished?” She punctuated her question by playfully nibbling at Mielle’s neck.

“Yes,” Mielle said. “I’ve been a... a bad bunny. A bullybunny.” Hestim’s nickname for her escaped Mielle’s lips before she could stop herself. 

“Then you must indeed be punished.” Nina planted a quick kiss on the viera’s velvety nose before leaning back. “I usually charge extra for bondage, but your friend already covered the cost of that particular upgrade.”

Mielle cocked her head inquisitively. “He did? Actually, how much did he pay for tonight?”

“300,000 gil.”

“300!?!” she exclaimed. Nina shrugged, as if it were a casual sum.

Mielle hadn’t known Hestim had  _ had _ 300,000 gil after his recent run of bad luck. That must have been everything in his wallet! What was he thinking, blowing it all on her? Especially when she could have easily afforded it herself. 

“Is everything alright?” Nina asked.

“Y-yes,” Mielle said, refocusing on the au ra in her lap. “Sorry. I just didn’t realize he had spent so much.”

“He’s a generous male, your friend,” Nina agreed. “Do you still want to move to the bed?”

“Yes...” Mielle mused, “but first, I want to talk about another upgrade.”

* * *

Hestim leaned against the wall beside B'vhan and watched the crowd sway to the hypnotic tune the bard plucked out on her harp. He casually glanced to his side; the miqo’te was still breathing evenly, his russet-furred ears occasionally twitching in his sleep. Hestim had always admired the machinist’s ability to catnap just about anywhere, but to doze through such a powerful rendition was a waste.

Once again, the astrologian’s thoughts were pulled towards Mielle, like ore to a lodestone. Could she hear the faint echo of the song from wherever she was upstairs? Or was she wholly distracted by whatever that female au ra was doing to her on Hestim’s dime? He hoped she was enjoying herself. After the punishment she’d taken today, she deserved to unwind. 

Hestim felt a half smile slowly creep up on him as he imagined what method the Companion might use to help his teammate “relax” upstairs. Gods, what he wouldn’t pay to be a fly on that wall. 

His imaginings became a touch too vivid, and the tall au ra shifted uncomfortably against the wall. He was so concerned with looking nonchalant, he didn’t notice that he had company until he felt a polite touch at his elbow.

It was the hostess from the lobby.

“Excuse me, sir, are you Mister Hestim Verain?” the woman asked.

He nodded blankly. The hostess smiled.

“Would you please come with me, sir? You’re wanted upstairs.”

* * *

Hestim gazed in awe at the expertly appointed bedroom, his eyes snagging on the inviting hot tub to his left. When the hostess left without a word, though, he stared at the closed door with a furrowed brow. Did she just leave him here?

“Welcome, Hestim.”

He spun back toward the center of the room where Nina, buck naked, stood framed between two low shelves, one hand casually resting on a marble bust to allow a nearby cluster of candles to highlight her body’s slim curves.

Oh fuck.

“Where is Mielle?” he choked out.

Rather than answer, the beguiling female grinned mischievously, turned, and crooked a finger at him to follow. Hestim was powerless to resist.

He slowly approached the back half of the room, which he now saw was dominated by a massive canopy bed, its velvet curtains hanging loose and partially shielding the mattress. Nina approached the left side of the bed, and Hestim followed. When he rounded the bed’s corner to see what the partially-drawn curtain had hidden from the front, he froze.

Mielle lay face down on the bed with her arms stretched out above her, secured to a post by a silk cord. Hestim couldn’t keep his eyes from raking down her naked body, from the exposed planes of her back, to her graceful legs fidgeting slightly in the cream-colored sheets, to her deliciously round ass, which was marred by red handprints. 

“Mielle is being punished,” Nina explained. “She’s been a ‘bullybunny’, I believe is the term, and requires correction. Isn’t that right, Mielle? Do you consent to your punishment?”

* * *

Mielle felt Nina rest a hand possessively on her stinging buttcheek, waiting for confirmation before continuing. Mielle turned her face to the side, away from where Nina and, gods help her, Hestim stood to her left. She didn’t know which burned brighter, her backside or her face, and she certainly didn’t want them to know, either.

“Y-yes,” she said loudly and clearly. Nina had instructed her that it would be important for Hestim to hear that she was bound voluntarily, that she had consented to this arrangement. 

Yet even so, Mielle was terrified of how he would react.

“Mielle felt that you, of all people, would be particularly well-suited to aiding in her punishment…”

Nina’s voice trailed off and was met with silence. Mielle felt her skin erupt in goosebumps. Why wasn’t he saying anything? What was he doing? Her heart fluttered with anxiety. Had this been a mistake?

Then Mielle felt a finger touch the middle of her neck just below where the curtain of her hair was swept aside. 

“Well, as it happens,” Hestim said in his deep, smoky drawl as he slowly traced the curve of her spine downward, “I know firsthand what a bullybunny she can be.” She felt his finger reach her tailbone and break contact. 

Then he spanked her.

Not hard, certainly not as hard as Nina had hit her a couple of times. But his hand, it was huge! Whereas the small female was forced to attend to each cheek separately, Hestim’s hand set both stinging. 

Before the initial shock could wear off, Hestim slapped her ass again, harder, and Mielle gasped as the contact ignited a fire in her limbs, setting her skin tingling, practically vibrating in anticipation of his next touch. He spanked her again, and Mielle half-whimpered, half-moaned into the pillow as his hand lingered this time to cup one smooth mound. She arched her lower back to lift her pelvis off the bed slightly, pressing her butt into the hand that fondled her. 

Gods, how she’d craved this.

* * *

Hestim’s mouth was bone-dry, but nothing could tear him away from the bound viera. Her abused backside radiated heat beneath his hand, but he wasn’t prepared to stop just yet. 

He raised his hand and brought it down again, right in the middle of her ass, with carefully measured force. The dancer grunted and wriggled beneath his hand in a way that had him squeezing one cheek greedily. 

Once again, he slapped Mielle’s beautiful ass, but this time Hestim angled his hand so that one digit could slip quickly below the sweet curve of her cheeks to the soft cleft between her thighs. 

The undeniably slick warmth his finger brushed against set his cock throbbing painfully against the tight confines of his pants.

“Need some help?”

Nina’s voice startled the much taller male; he’d been so focused on fondling the prone dancer, he’d forgotten she was there. The Companion began to undo the ties at his waist. 

* * *

Mielle lay half-dazed in exquisite agony. The sharp stinging in her backside was nothing compared to the intense molten need in her core. 

The dancer had bitten her lip to keep from crying out when she’d felt Hestim’s inquisitive finger probe the sopping wetness at the apex of her thighs. If he touched her there again, she’d climax at once.

Unfortunately, his next touch never came. 

Struggling to emerge from the depths of her ecstasy, Mielle realized that she had heard Nina speak just a moment ago, and now she discerned the rustle of fabric being removed. 

The soft thud of clothing being tossed to the floor was followed by the sound of kissing, and Mielle felt Hestim’s hand return to her ass, kneading the tender flesh firmly. The sounds continued as his hand traveled up her back, drifting sideways to graze the side of her breast. 

As her ass began to cool, Mielle grew annoyed. Why should she remain tied up on the bed, tortured for scraps of contact, while Hestim enjoyed unfettered access to both females?

Before her frustration could mount further, Nina spoke again.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, my dear. You’re in control here; what do you want to have happen next?”

Mielle didn’t even hesitate.

“Tie Hestim to the bed. Face up.”

Mielle could hear the smile in the Companion’s voice as she replied, “As you wish.”

The touch of Hestim’s hand disappeared and was replaced by Nina’s deft fingers undoing the knotted silk cord at her wrists. Then her hands were free, and she heard Hestim and Nina circle the foot of the bed to the other side.

Mielle sat up on the edge of the bed, keeping her face turned away from the two behind her. She rubbed the sensitive skin at her wrists; she hadn’t realized how much she’d been pulling on the restraints. Her stomach and breasts felt chilled now that she was sitting, and she longed to crawl back into the satiny sheets. 

Her toe brushed something cold: Hestim’s belt. His clothes lay in a heap at her feet. Behind her, Mielle felt the mattress sink under the au ra’s weight on the distant side of the wide bed, heard the swish of fabric and his soft grunt as, she assumed, Nina bound his hands. Only then did she stand. 

Mielle took her time walking the perimeter of the king size bed, her left hand absently brushing the smooth velvet drapes as she passed them, while her gaze patiently drank in the sight of the healer’s naked body laid out before her. 

The light-scaled raen was almost too tall for the bed, his feet nearly level with the edge. Mielle allowed herself to openly admire his long legs and powerful thighs, a pleasure she could never take under normal circumstances. As she passed Hestim’s feet, her eyes scanned up his body to his waist, where his thick, girthy member stood proudly in the cool air, a shade darker than the natural red of his skin. 

Mielle’s mouth watered in anticipation.

With unhurried steps, she rounded the second bedpost and neared the male’s side. In her peripheral vision, Mielle could see Nina kneeling on the sheets on his other side, but her focus remained locked on Hestim. Her eyes continued their leisurely stroll up the hard planes of the au ra’s abs, over his broad pectorals rising and falling with his breath’s quickened tempo. Her gaze briefly snagged on the beautifully sharp angles of collarbones she was determined to nibble later, either before or after she could run her tongue up the long column of his neck to his parted lips just begging to be kissed.

When Mielle finally allowed her eyes to meet Hestim’s, she saw her own naked hunger reflected back at her. But now, it was Hestim’s hands tied tightly above his head with a silk cord. 

Mielle smirked. She held Hestim’s gaze as she reached with her left hand to glide a finger up his leg. She started at his ankle, tracing a line inside the tense muscle of his calf, brushed a few fingers along the sensitive skin behind his knee, then patiently slid two fingers up the inside of his powerful thigh, slowing her progress as she neared his groin. 

Hestim’s breath quickened, though he kept his eyes glued to hers as if hypnotized. When she felt her fingers reach the delicate skin at the top of his thigh, she pinched him gently. Hestim yelped in surprise. 

Nina laughed. “It seems ‘bullybunny’ is a fair nickname for you.” 

Mielle turned her attention to the Companion, who rose on her knees to lean over Hestim’s waist. Sensing Nina’s intention, she climbed onto the bed and kneeled facing her, letting her knees press into Hestim’s hip as she leaned over his body toward the female whose lips parted to meet her. 

* * *

Hestim watched helplessly as his torturers pressed their lips together directly above his erection. Though mismatched for height, each female was beautiful in her own way. Not a trace of self-consciousness marred the Companion’s delicate form; she moved as if she’d never worn clothes a day in her life. Though considerably taller, the toned dancer was no less graceful with her long limbs and tantalizing curves. Hestim found it hard to regret his current situation when it positioned him at the perfect angle from which to admire them both.

Mielle tangled her fingers in the raen’s short straight hair, and Nina braced one hand on Mielle’s lower back while sliding the other between her slightly spread thighs. With her legs pressed into his left hip, Hestim felt the tremor that coursed through Mielle’s body at the contact, and his own shuddered in concert with the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips even as the females continued entangling their tongues. 

The male closed his eyes and groaned, torn. He’d give anything to touch the gorgeous females pleasuring each other above him, but he’d sooner writhe in agony than stop their erotic demonstration. If only one of them would take pity on him and touch his throbbing cock!

He opened his eyes just in time to watch Nina break the kiss to bring her wet fingers to her lips, tongue darting out to taste the viera. 

Hestim wasn’t sure if this was heaven or hell, but either way, he never wanted to leave.

* * *

Mielle watched Nina taste her through eyes blurred with lust. She glanced down to see Hestim transfixed, his proud cock demanding attention between the two females.

“Feeling left out, Hestim?” she teased.

The male responded by growling low in his throat, like a coeurl threatening to pounce. The deep rumble vibrated up her spine deliciously; her nipples hardened in an instant.

She’d give him something to growl about.

“Why don’t you lie down,” Nina said, gesturing to the space behind her, “so I can please you both at the same time?” She shifted towards Hestim’s feet to give the viera room to maneuver.

Seeing an opportunity, Mielle crossed over Hestim by swinging her left leg over him while keeping her right knee braced against his left hip. She paused there, so that for the briefest moment, she hovered over his torso while facing him, legs straddling his waist. Looking straight into his eyes, she dipped her hips just enough to brush her wet slit against the tip of his penis. 

A ragged moan escaped Hestim’s throat. Mielle couldn’t resist the pleased smile that tugged at her lips. Seeing it, Hestim growled at her again.

“Bully.” 

She flashed her teeth at him before swinging her body the rest of the way over. 

* * *

Hestim closed his eyes and attempted to slow his breathing. That damned viera was driving him mad! 

With minimal movements, he tested the strength of the cord binding his wrists above his head. The knots weren’t tight enough to impede circulation, but the fabric stubbornly refused to loosen. Professional work indeed.

He stilled when he felt the heat of Mielle’s body against his as she lay down beside him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right; straddling Mielle’s torso, Nina used a second piece of silk to tie the dancer’s hands in an identical position to his own only a few inches away. Though they didn’t touch at any point along their bodies, the viera now lay close enough to Hestim that he could smell the perfume of her hair.

Nina’s position above Mielle brought her breasts near enough for the other female to nip at them playfully. The raen yelped in protest and tied faster. 

Hestim, watching, felt his breath quicken yet again.

Binding complete, Nina lowered her head to Mielle’s and traced the viera’s lips with her agile tongue before plunging it forcefully into her mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. Mielle moaned as the au ra pressed the full length of her body against the taller female’s. She broke off the kiss just as quickly to move further downward, leaving Mielle to pant above as she trailed teasing kisses down the viera’s throat and chest. 

Hestim lifted his head off the pillow to get a better view.

Nina reached Mielle’s breasts and paused. Mielle tilted her head down to see what torture the Companion would enact next. 

When Nina lifted her eyes, it wasn’t Mielle’s gaze she met, but Hestim’s. His breath caught in his throat at the command in the diminutive female’s eyes, willing him to watch. 

As if he could look away.

While holding the male in her gaze, Nina slowly traced a circle around Mielle’s left nipple with her tongue. Hestim unconsciously wetted his lips as he imagined the velvety smooth texture of Mielle’s nipple between them. Nina flicked Mielle’s peaked nipple with her tongue, causing the viera to squirm and whine pitifully. She moved back and forth between the viera’s firm breasts, alternating licking and kneading with her hands. Hestim saw Mielle close her eyes, a slight furrow between her brows, lips parted to emit the occasional soft gasp of pleasure.

Then, without warning, Nina greedily enveloped Mielle’s nipple in her hot, wet mouth and sucked hard. Mielle threw her head back and cried out in bliss, the sound inspiring Hestim to moan with sympathetic pleasure. 

He slammed his head back down into the pillow with a frustrated growl. His painfully erect cock was positively pounding from neglect.

Nina raised her head from Mielle’s breast and chuckled at the helpless au ra male. 

“Don’t worry: you’re next.” 

With a final flick of her tongue, she bid Mielle’s breasts goodbye and repositioned herself to kneel between her captives.

* * *

Mielle’s body was a tingling tapestry of fire and ice. The peaks of her breasts felt icy after Nina’s warm, wet mouth abandoned them, but the mound between her legs throbbed with burning need. 

Most of her exposed skin felt chilled in the cold room, but the heat radiating from the au ra beside her warmed her left side. She’d dimly heard Hestim’s labored breathing and moans through her own vocalizations as Nina expertly toyed with her body. What she wouldn’t give to feel his hot skin against hers, the hard angles of his body pressed up against her soft curves.

Instead, she was relegated to the role of voyeur. 

Mielle watched Nina lean over from her perch between them to trail wet kisses between the muscular planes of Hestim’s chest. Then the female decided to multitask: while continuing her ministrations to Hestim, the Companion trailed the fingertips of her left hand south along Mielle’s belly to the soft down at the apex of her thighs. 

The dancer angled her hips and shamelessly parted her legs wider to give Nina a better angle as the au ra female circled her fingers around Mielle’s sex. 

She teased the viera with a stroke here, a pinch there, only lightly brushing the wetness blooming between her thighs. Mielle chewed her lip in frustration. Noticing the viera’s discontent, Nina dragged one digit firmly up Mielle’s slit and straight over her swollen clitoris; Mielle’s sharp moan turned into a whine of protest as Nina pulled her hand away. 

She brought her middle finger to her mouth and licked it with a smirk. Now it was Mielle’s turn to growl with displeasure.

Then Nina stuck her entire middle finger in her mouth to wet its length. Mielle’s own mouth went dry.

She watched Nina return her left hand to the warmth between her quivering thighs, out of view. She felt the au ra drag her middle finger around her clit in ever-tightening circles. She bit her lip when the digit finally hit center and began to massage her clit. Mielle gasped as Nina played with it, occasionally dipping to the slit below to rewet her finger. Every part of her body fidgeted ceaselessly, every square inch of skin hypersensitive to the friction of the satin sheets, the heat radiating from Hestim’s body next to her, the cold air keeping her brow cool and her nipples peaked. She strained against the bonds suspending her hands above her on the bed, and her hips oscillated of their own accord, moving on instinct to receive the thrusts her parched body craved. All the while, Nina traced a pattern over and around her clit to keep her on pace with the tempo she dictated.

* * *

At the same time, Nina was slowly coaxing Hestim towards his own climax. As the male kept his eyes trained on the viera next to him, lost as she was in the throes of her own pleasure, Nina had stroked his cock with a torturously light touch, keeping the embers of his passion banked. 

But now that she’d brought Mielle into her desired rhythm, Nina turned her attention to the patient au ra male. From her kneeling position between her two clients, she shifted her right knee over Hestim’s near thigh to straddle it. Seeing that his attention remained locked on the viera at his side, Nina lowered herself until she sat directly on his thigh. 

Hestim immediately whipped his head forward as he felt Nina’s soaked pussy make contact with his leg. She began to slowly grind herself on him, letting her whole body roll with the motion, clearly delighting in his undivided attention. 

“Your turn,” she breathed before slowly leaning down towards his waist, all the while maintaining the pressure on his thigh. 

She hovered just over his stiff cock. Hestim held his breath. She paused pointedly, lips stopping a mere hair’s breadth away from the tip; then she opened her mouth to lick firmly up the long length of his shaft from the base to the tip, curved her tongue over the swollen head, and took it fully into her mouth. Hestim nearly choked on the force of his gasp.

Nina began to stroke his shaft with her right hand as she continued to suck on the head of his penis, skillfully maintaining the pattern she traced around Mielle’s clit all the while. 

Hestim began to moan and pant in rhythm to Nina’s strokes. 

* * *

The rich chords of Hestim’s moans brought Mielle out of herself; she angled her head to the left to see Hestim’s eyes closed under furrowed brows. Overcome by Nina’s attentions, he threw his head back and moaned, exposing the delicious length of his throat, the collarbones Mielle longed to run her tongue along. Watching him writhe in pleasure summoned a moan from her own throat, and she whimpered at the frustration of being restrained in such excruciating proximity.

Without warning, Mielle felt Nina shift the angle of her hand against her thigh, and suddenly the au ra’s middle finger slipped inside her, plunging, probing, thrusting deep into her sex. Blissful shockwaves arched her whole back off the bed and she let out an emphatic moan.

With her hand still massaging the length of Hestim’s cock, Nina removed her mouth and shifted closer to Mielle. While still moving her finger inside the viera, she dipped her head down and began massaging her clit with her tongue. 

Mielle closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations radiating from her core. Nina thrust a second finger inside Mielle and stroked her deeply, relentlessly, while her tongue constantly lapped at the electric bundle of nerves above her slit. The combination was too much for her. Mielle strained against the sheets, body going rigid, until she climaxed with a loud cry.

* * *

Hestim watched Mielle shatter beside him. As he stared transfixed by the sight of Mielle’s face arrested in a pose of ecstacy, he felt hot lips once again envelope his throbbing sex in a wet mouth, pushing Hestim right over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned raggedly as he came in the other au ra’s mouth.

* * *

Mielle slouched limply against the wall beside the front door as Hestim finished chatting with the club hostess. Music no longer filtered up the stairs from below, and additional lights had been turned on in the lobby so the workers could more easily tidy after the successful night. She stifled a yawn behind her hand; they must be the last patrons in the place.

Hestim finally turned to the door with a wave goodbye at the hostess, and Mielle quickly glanced away. She’d so far successfully avoided eye contact. Even as they’d both dressed upstairs and thanked Nina for the evening, spouting endless compliments for her skill and professionalism, they’d each avoided looking directly at the other.

She knew she’d have to look at him eventually, though.

Mielle kept her gaze down as Hestim opened the door for her, and she walked out into the frigid night air. It was too late even for insects to sing, but the first birds of dawn had yet to stir. Mielle found the soft silence somehow comforting.

They crossed the lawn side by side and turned down the lane that would lead them home.

“Uh, so,” Hestim started awkwardly, “are you feeling more relaxed now?”

“Um… I guess, yeah.”

“Good, good.” He swallowed. “Ya know, I was hoping you’d get a good story out of tonight, but I hadn’t planned on being kidnapped as part of it.”

“Kidnapped!” Mielle exclaimed. “You’re the one who surprised me with the ‘full clubbing experience.’ And turnabout is fair play.”

Hestim chuckled. “Fuck, you got me there.”

Mielle risked a quick glance at her healer. “What are we going to tell the others? We both disappeared without warning.”

Hestim buried his hands in his pockets. “Good question. Maybe we got pulled into a high stakes poker game in a private room?”

“That would certainly explain how we spent so much money tonight.”

“No one would have trouble believing it about me, that’s for damn sure.”

Mielle arched a brow at him. “And everyone would believe that my absence and sudden poverty were somehow your fault.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

“You’re a terrible influence.”

“I’m a great influence, the best influence!”

“You’re a degenerate and a gambler.”

“Exactly!”

As they fell back into their usual banter, Mielle finally relaxed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about tonight, but as long as they could laugh it off together, she wouldn’t fear the loss of a friendship that had come to mean so much to her.

While they chatted casually on their way to the aetheryte that would take them home, Mielle wondered if a door had opened between them tonight. Maybe just a little bit, just a crack. As she calmly met Hestim’s eye, Mielle wondered if he saw it, too.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
